Esbarrando no destino
by Jenny Stream
Summary: "Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta, eu tive que esbarrar em alguém. Na verdade, alguém tinha que esbarrar em mim. E não contente o suficiente, o destino ainda fez com que a pessoa que esbarrou em mim estivesse tomando uma bebida azul menta, a qual foi derrubada no meu lindo vestido branco novo em folha." ONESHOT, beward, UA, AH


**Esbarrando no destino**

— Posso te servir alguma coisa? – perguntou o garçom pela décima vez.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos sobre minha semana horrível. Eu tinha demitido dois estagiários e as entrevistas para substitutos haviam sido ridiculamente mal sucedidas.

Graças a Deus, já era sexta-feira.

— Estou esperando uma pessoa. Ele está atrasado. – respondi ao rapaz, constrangida.

Suspirei. Tudo bem, eu tinha levado um bolo. _Vinte minutos_ é um atraso. Uma hora e meia, _é um bolo_. Eu não sabia o que era pior: a humilhação de ainda estar ali esperando, ou simplesmente desistir e ir embora. O garçom decidiu por mim.

— Me desculpe, senhorita, mas se não vai fazer nenhum pedido, tenho que pedir para liberar a mesa. – fez ele, parecendo sem graça e com dó de mim. Respirei fundo e assenti, me levantando para ir embora dali, esperançosamente sem mais nenhuma vergonha.

É claro que eu não ia ter tanta sorte.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta eu _tive _que esbarrar em alguém. Na verdade, alguém _tinha _que esbarrar em mim. E não contente o suficiente, o destino ainda fez com que a pessoa que esbarrou em mim estivesse tomando uma bebida azul menta, a qual foi derrubada no meu lindo vestido branco novo em folha. Gemi.

— Bom, pelo menos agora meu dia não tem mais como piorar! – reclamei, nervosa. Tentei limpar o tecido com a mão, mas não parecia estar ajudando em nada. O cara me encarou, desesperado.

— Me desculpe, senhorita! Me desculpe mesmo! Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

— Você pode me ajudar saindo da minha frente agora!

Eu estava na borda a semana toda, me segurando o tempo todo, e agora tinha sido demais. Eu caí e estava caindo sem parar num penhasco de desespero e descontrole. A primeira lágrima escorreu por meu rosto e eu nem tentei secá-la, apenas dei as costas para o cara que tinha conseguido _piorar _o meu dia e segui para o lado de fora do restaurante a fim de respirar o frio ar de Seattle enquanto minhas lágrimas limpavam minha maquiagem do rosto.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo, eu não estava olhando e não tive a intenção de esbarrar em você. – o homem que destruiu meu vestido e minha noite estava falando, mas eu o ignorei completamente. – Por que você está aqui no frio? Por favor, entre comigo um pouco, eu anotarei o seu nome e entrarei em contato com você para a lavagem do vestido. Você está chorando? Eu juro, se essa mancha não sair, eu compro outro pra você.

— Por favor, cale a boca. – implorei. – Eu não estou chorando por causa da droga do vestido, okay? Me deixe em paz.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Por que as pessoas nunca ficam satisfeitas em derrubar coisas em você e só? Não: elas tem que tentar se desculpar e fazer papel de ridículo e te irritar.

— Me desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso. Eu arruinei seu vestido e possivelmente sua noite, eu-

— Tá bom! – desisti. – Meu nome é Bella Swan. Se você jogar no google, vai encontrar a Fundação Abrigo Comunitário. Se isso te faz melhor, nos dê uma doação para caridade. Eu só quero ficar sozinha enquanto espero um táxi milagroso aparecer, okay?

Ele olhou pra mim, surpreso, e até um pouco admirado. Eu achei que finalmente teria minha paz tão desejada, mas ele sorriu e começou a falar mais uma vez.

— Isso parece legal. Se importa de contar sobre essa fundação que eu vou ajudar enquanto você espera pelo seu precioso táxi?

Eu revirei os olhos para ele.

— Desculpe, mas minha mãe me ensinou a não falar com estranhos, então eu não devo te responder. – o cortei, tentando não reparar no quando os olhos dele eram verdes, e o quanto ele parecia forte debaixo do smoking.

— Bom, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu acho que não sou mais um estranho então, sou? – brincou ele.

Suspirei, tentando conter um sorriso. Sem sucesso, é claro. Aquele cara podia ter destruído meu vestido, mas ele estava sendo simpático e era lindo. Como eu poderia ignorá-lo?

— Eu acho que não. – concordei, cedendo.

— Conte-me mais sobre a fundação. – pediu, e eu respirei fundo.

— Eu sou médica veterinária, e nós temos um abrigo e um hospital para cães e outros animais de pequeno porte que vivem na rua ou com donos que não podem pagar uma clínica veterinária particular. – expliquei, corando.

Tudo bem, eu adorava o que eu fazia. Mas ficava sem graça ao falar do meu projeto. Eu já tinha sido tão criticada por gente que dizia que eu estava ajudando cachorros enquanto crianças passavam fome, que estava sempre pronta pra mandar alguém calar a boca.

Não me entendam mal: eu amo crianças. Mas o meu chamado é com os animais. O que eu posso fazer?

— Isso é muito nobre, Srta. Swan. Me sinto honrado de ter a oportunidade de ajudar em algo nessa fundação. – fez ele, parecendo sincero.

— Já que você não é um estranho, acho que pode me chamar de Bella. – concedi, mordendo o lábio de leve.

O gosto de batom me lembrou que meus olhos deviam estar um horror, então peguei meu celular para tentar me olhar na tela. Minha maquiagem ainda estava no lugar.

— Alice. – suspirei, agradecida por suas previsões estranhas. Ela tinha dito que maquiagem à prova d'água era mais seguro.

— Me desculpe? – fez ele, tentando entender o que eu tinha falado.

— Eu só estava pensando sobre como devia estar o resto da minha maquiagem, mas lembrei que minha amiga Alice cismou de usar tudo à prova d'água então eu ainda não pareço com um monstro. – expliquei, brincando com ele.

— Eu acho que você nunca poderia parecer um monstro, _Bella_. – disse Edward, sorrindo.

— Você nunca me viu ao acordar. – pontuei, e então arregalei os olhos. – E você vai ser um bom menino e educadamente ignorar as possíveis interpretações para a frase que eu acabei de dizer.

Ele riu uma risada clara, cheia de humor. Não consegui não sorrir.

— Não precisa se desesperar. Eu vou ajudar numa fundação de caridade, não vou? Eu _sou_ um bom menino. – garantiu.

Nós dois sorrimos um para o outro, e um vento especificamente gelado correu por nós. Eu tremi disfarçadamente.

— Está com frio? – perguntou ele, e nem esperou minha resposta: já foi tirando o casaco e o colocando nas minhas costas.

Discretamente, respirei fundo e senti o cheiro de um perfume gostoso no smoking. Era maior que o meu vestido, mas eu não liguei. Estava quentinho e tinha sido um gesto fofo.

— Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. – murmurei, sorrindo para ele.

— Achei que estávamos na base de primeiros nomes agora. – meio que brigou. – É _Edward_.

— Obrigada, Edward. – repeti, me corrigindo. Ele me sorriu um sorriso torto charmoso.

_Bem..._ – pensei comigo mesma, achando graça. _Isso pode ser algo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey! Aqui está uma oneshot pra vocês! Ela surgiu de uma atividade de inglês, em que deveríamos escrever uma cena. Eu escrevi essa, mas um pouco mais resumida (era pra ser no máximo umas 400 palavras). Minha professora adorou, então resolvi traduzir e postar aqui, com alguns ajustes! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Pra quem não acompanha Young Girl, minha long fic do momento (rs), deem uma passadinha lá! Tem o link no meu perfil, ok? :D E pra quem acompanha, aproveito para pedir desculpas pelo atraso na postagem. Só postei essa o/s porque ela já estava escrita há algum tempo, porque agora minha vida está uma loucura! **

**Beijos beijos bye bye! **

**Isa**


End file.
